


Little Do They Know

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Malec, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus can move clouds with his powers and Alec's mind is blown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Do They Know

Magnus sat crossed legged in a patch of grass just outside of Idris and just a little ways away from the forest. He liked it here for many reasons. For starters, it was quiet. He could meditate here without being disturbed by cats that go by the name of Chairman Meow. As much as he loved that cat, it was damn annoying trying to meditate or do yoga with that beast around.

Secondly, he enjoyed the sunset in Idris. Untainted by tall buildings and smog from vehicles, he could enjoy the setting sun with nothing blocking the beautiful view.

Of course, the view of the sunset wasn't as nearly as beautiful as the view approaching him right now. Smiling, Magnus didn't move as a figure approached him and plopped down on the grass beside him.

"Aren't you going to open your eyes and say hi?" Alec asked him.

"I can do one of the two. Hi," Magnus smirked. "I'm meditating. Seeing if I can reach the outer limits of the mind and such."

Alec laughed. "How's that working out for you?"

"Terrible! I can't sit like this! My legs are cramping up!" Magnus unfolded his legs and groaned. "Oh god. I've been sitting like this for hours and my legs don't feel like my own anymore."

Alec waved a hand. "Come here. I'll rub your legs for you."

Magnus grinned. "My my. Aren't I lucky today. Who are you and what have you done with my Alexander?"

"Shh. I've kidnapped him and locked him away. You'll never see him again," Alec peered up from under his long lashes and smirked. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Magnus smiled broadly. Alec looked particularly handsome this evening. White t-shirt that made the marks on his skin stand out more, dark jeans that made his long legs look longer, and hair tousled from the breeze. "No reason. Just admiring my gorgeous boyfriend under the light of the sunset. Why, am I not allowed to?"

Alec raised his hands. "Hey, I didn't say anything about not admiring me. You can admire me all you want. There's not much to admire anyway."

Magnus rolled his eyes. With a foot, he grabbed Alec's ear with his toes and tugged him forward, causing the Shadowhunter to fall forward onto his lap. "What did I tell you before about talking yourself down? What did I say?"

"Don't do it....." Alec grumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Don't do it," Alec said a bit louder.

"Once more for the Seelie court. They didn't hear you."

"DON'T DO IT!" Alec screamed, his voice cracking.

"That's the spirit! You have to say it like you mean it. And I know you're worth more than you think you do, Alec. Much more."

Alec scoffed. "Oh yeah? And how much is that?"

Magnus leaned in closer, so close that they shared the same breath. "You're priceless."

He then kissed Alec on the lips, pulling the boy in closer by grabbing a handful of his shirt and tugging him forward. Alec didn't even flinch. He was so used to this by now that being pulled in closer by Magnus didn't even phase him anymore. In fact, Magnus firmly believed that he enjoyed it. He could feel Alec's lips turn up during the kiss, smiling against his own.

"What's so funny?" Magnus whispered.

"You have a fairy in your hair. It's licking your glitter."

Magnus jumped back and shook out his hair. To his surprise, a little blue fairy with white wings fell out of his hair, squealing with distaste and screaming at him in another language.

"What is it saying?" Alec asked.

"It's upset with me. Saying I tricked it. Thought my glitter was fairy dust."

Alec laughed and gently picked up the small fairy in his hands. "Hey there. You're so tiny and cute."

The fairy tittered, blowing him a kiss and winking.

Magnus scoffed and flicked the fairy off of Alec's hand. "That's enough out of you. Go on. Leave my boyfriend alone."

The fairy cursed and spit on Magnus, chittering angrily as it flew away. Alec watched, amused with Magnus' frustration.

"Don't take it out on the fairy. It's not my fault it found me cute," Alec winked and nudged Magnus with his shoulder. "Come on, Magnus. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'm just protecting you from fairy influence. See that blue stain on your thumb? While the little bastard was winking and sashaying, you were bitten."

Alec looked at his thumb. "I was? How is that possible? I was watching it the whole time."

Magnus wiped the blue stain off with his shirt. "Yes. You were in a trance. That's what fairies do."

"I didn't know. I'll pay closer attention next time. Here. I'll even put a Protected rune on so it won't happen again."

Magnus watched Alec as he took out his stele and began to outline his skin with it. His flesh sizzled and burned as the mark was etched into his skin. Once it was finished, the mark turned black. 

"There," Alec said. "All done. No more pesky fairies will flirt with me ever again."

Magnus chuckled. "Lovely. Only if there were a Self Confidence rune too. That could do wonders with you."

Alec scowled at him, but said nothing. He laid down on his back in the grass and looked up at the evening sky. The sky was an orange color with hints of pink in the clouds. To Alec, it looked like one of the paintings that used to be in his family's home. Beautiful, mysterious and everlasting.

Just like Magnus.

"You know....if I concentrate hard enough, I can make the clouds change shape," Magnus lid down next to Alec in the grass.

"Seriously? Isn't that playing God?"

Magnus shrugged. "It's just making cloud animals. It's not like I'm turning back time or raising the dead."

Alec snorted. "Wouldn't that be something? Turning back time or raising the dead?"

"It would be. But I'd never do it. There's a reason time goes forward and not backwards. Same with the dead. What's dead should stay dead."

Alec glanced at Magnus. "So you've never tried?"

"Hmm?"

"You've never tried to turn back time or raise the dead?"

Magnus was quiet for a moment. "I've thought about it. Never actually tried it. That's dark magic you're referring to, Alec. Very dark magic. I would never attempt it even if my life depended on it. But mundanes on the other hand....they'll try anything once."

Alec nodded. "True. I've met Clary Fray. She's living proof of that."

Magnus grinned. "Little do they know....when they attempt that spell and don't succeed, they leave the door open a crack so anything can come through at any time. They don't really know what they're messing with."

Magnus turned over on his side to gaze at Alec. With the sun setting, the light made Alec's eyes seem brighter and his hair seem darker than usual. His cheekbones looked more chiseled, as well as made his more pale. Overall, he was a stunning masterpiece to behold.

"Alexander....you're beautiful."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten into you? First you're upset about that fairy and now you're all lovey dovey."

"Well, Alec, I'm allowed to be lovey dovey. Especially with you. You have a face that just screams 'love me'."

Alec laughed and let Magnus kiss his cheek. "Fine. Do what you have to do. You're just going to bother me all night until you get at least one kiss in."

"That's right. And don't you forget it either," Magnus kissed him again, intertwining his fingers with Alec's. "So.....free lunch at Taki's says I can make an elephant in the clouds?"

Alec smirked. "You're on."


End file.
